Prank Ideas XD XD (COLLAB)
NOTE: No idea why the fuck this was deleted from TPW, but I moved it here so you can read it. SCHOOL SHOOTING PRANK # Get some guns! (preferably ones that fit in a school bag) # Get a balaclava! (ski mask) # Wear it! # Go to school... (bonus points for ones with a lot of young children !) # Pull out your guns! # SHOOT EVERYONE # Laugh it off! (nothing is real) # Tell everyone it is a prank. # Film it all and upload to YouTube! (have adsense on, so you can earn BANK) KIDNAPPING SCHOOL BUS PRANK # Dress like a thug # Go to a bus station # Wait for a school bus to come (make sure it has kids) # Get on bus and threaten everyone # Pull out guns (They're fake ones!1!!!) # Tell them to drive you somewhere (Preferably somewhere silly X3) # Half way up to your destination, reveal that the guns were fake and that it was all a prank KIDNAPPING PRANK #73 (WITH A TWIST!) # Get in thug outfit # Kidnap someone (A preferably a friend) # Tie them up, gag them, do what you gotta do # Get them in the ban # While you're there make it seem more real by waving guns at him/her # To make it all more scarier, start slowly cutting their flesh off # Before they bleed to death, confess that it was all a prank and take them to the hospital # Make sure you threaten them so they don't tell the police/anyone! DEAD PET PRANK # Steal someone's dog/cat # Decapitate them # Store the rest of the body in freezer # Wait until that someone gets worried/sad, starts putting posters everywhere, etc # Prepare a nice lunch with the pet's corpse # Give it to them to "Cheer them up" (Don't reveal that it's his/her pet yet) # The next day, mail them the head with a note containing some bad pun about heads and/or decapitation and explain what you did to the pet, an that it was, indeed, a prank. # Wait until they get over it in order to talk to them again KIDNAP N' MURDER PRANK # Choose a random person in the street that you don't care about # Kidnap them (obviously) Make it all seem realistic # Keep them in your attic/basement for 3+ days # One day just go up/down there and say that you'll have to kill them, unfortunately # Say it's for "Teh glory of Patrixx" or something random like that XD XD # Slit their throat with a knife # Put their body near a police station # Attach a note in the body that says "It's just a prank bro" # You'll never get arrested because is just a prank! So DO iT aGaIn 9/11 PRANK # Call up the NSA # Say that you are from Saudi Arabia and you're gonna blow up the State Empire Building # Use an Arab accent for better effect. # Prepare ISIS for World War III # Hijack 4 planes # Fly them into the State Empire Building # Blow up the building # Kill thousands of American citizens # Call up Obama # Say it was just a prank and to look at the camera # Obama will forgive you and you can do it again! RAPE PRANK # Dress like a tool # Go to a place with lots of girls (or guys, if that's your thing) # Come up to one of the girls (or guys), make sure that you're filming this so she knows is for a YT vid # Lead her (or him) to a private place, with not as many people # Rape their sorry arse (Make sure you tell them that it is indeed, a prank and there is nothing to worry about) # Forget to wear a condom # Now this could go in two ways, if you get an STD or infected them with one, remember that it's a prank, therefore the STD isn't real, if you accidentally got her pregnant, then make surer to tell the court that it was all a joke, there's nothing to worry about and you DON'T have to pay for child support # Become YT famous SAM PEPPER IMPERSONATION PRANK # Dress douchy # Get a British accent # Track down Sam Pepper # Get into his house # Kill Sam Pepper (There can only be one) # Rip off his skin # Rip off your skin (You're a skeleton now) # Wear Sam Pepper's skin # Spend the rest of your days doing barely legal pranks! SERIAL KILLER PRANK # Live in a parking structure # Find a person who's alone # Kidnap that person # Brutally murder that person # Dump the body in your neighbors pool/backyard. # Repeat until the cops are convinced that it was all your neighbors doing. # Assure the cops and your neighbor it was all a prank! Youtube Prank # Send a message to fat people to tell them to get a life # Say they should die # Watch the comments roll (ITS JUST A PRANK BRO). DEATH THREAT PRANK # Go on Twitter (or any other social media) # Tell celebrities (the more the merrier) you want to kill them # Let the fangirls harass you # But hey, it's only a prank # Repeat Category:FUCK THE PURGE Category:Actually funny Category:Sard is stupid Category:FUNNY Category:Trollpasta